


Of Love and Revenge

by gypsysue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Author Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: Harry dies and in the place between life and death, learns of all the wrongs that had been done to him.  He pulls Cedric to the in-between, and there they make their plans.  Harry MOD.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Of Love and Revenge

Title: Of Love and Revenge.  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Cedric  
Rating: M   
Warnings: Death of characters. Time Travel, powerful Harry and Cedric, shared powers. Dumbledore bashing, some Weasley bashing, talk of child abuse (physical and mental only), revenge, suffering pain, torture. Discussions of potion abuse.  
Summary: Harry dies and in the place between life and death, learns of all the wrongs that had been done to him. He pulls Cedric to the in-between, and there they make their plans. Harry MOD.

I own Nothing

Chapter 1

He froze as he felt the air around him thicken, fear holding him in place as the wind echoed through his ears. His mind working frantically to figure out if he did something wrong, but he could find no error in his calculations. He felt the squeezing of his companion's hand in his and felt his muscles unlock, as the world seemed to zip past them at a frightening pace. He squeezed back, as he remembered, why, exactly, they were taking this chance. Saving him the way he had saved them, that is why he was doing this, saving him and what they were supposed to have. The Master of Death was coming back, and he was going to make them pay.

*********

Time seemed to stand still as light condensed around Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging. Harry Potter watched, surprise etched on his features as the light seemed to target him, but before he could so much as move, it hit him in the chest and he fell backwards onto his bed, unconscious, his eyes moving rapidly as memories that were not his own, filled his mind. The light seemed to seep into him, moving under his skin, searching, seeking out injuries and repairing them as his mind processed the information being downloaded. Magic filled the room, her song could be heard through the neighbourhood, like a Phoenix singing at the arrival of her favourite child. The people of Privet Drive were remembering, the quiet little boy that always seemed to be hurt and overworked, all the lies wiped clean from their collective memories. Tomorrow would be a day of reckoning for the Dursley's and their carefully maintained lies. Magic would have her revenge for being used against her favourite.

At the same time, near Ottery St Catchpole, Cedric Diggory had just sat down on his bed, book in hand, when the light hit him, and he fell unconscious.

Cedric woke with a groan, his head thumping as his mind assimilated all the information he had. "Oh, Merlin, Harry!" He jumped out of bed, stumbling slightly, as he made for the bathroom. He would be a help to no-one if he couldn't think straight.

He downed a pain potion, showered quickly, lingering only long enough to allow the hot water to relax his tense muscles, before dressing rapidly and heading for the door. He knew he couldn't legally apparate until his birthday, on October thirty-first but he needed to get to Harry fast.

As he appeared in front of four Privet Drive, he was slightly amused with himself for worrying about licenses when he had been dead for a very long time. Well sort of, it was hard to stay dead when you were the husband of the Master of Death. Casting a quick tempus, he realised it was only six a.m., so he walked up to the door and let himself in, walking up the steps to Harry's' room. He noticed the locks had been removed, and then remember it was the end of the third year, so Sirius Black was a genuine threat hanging over the Dursley's heads. Sirius Black, he was sure Harry would be happy to save him, after all, the man had made them promise to let him help.

He opened the door, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Harry, laying there, fingers twitching slightly as light seemed to cascade under his skin. He had been out cold for six hours, and figure Harry probably went down the same time as he did, so why was it taking so long, was Harry this bad the first time and he had been too spell damaged to see it. His face transformed into a frown as he watched Harry twitching in his sleep, anger roiling in his belly. He hated the people that had done this to his husband, and he would make sure they suffered for it.

He settled down next to Harry, scooted him over to lay beside him, and gently ran his fingers through his hair. He remembered how he had noticed Harry when he was a little first year and felt a pull towards his magic. It was intense and strong and then gone. He had not remembered it again until he had passed on, though now he could remember seeing Dumbledore watching him and then the spell. Harry had pulled him from his resting place when he had let Voldemort kill him. He remembered Harry standing over Dumbledore, the old man's spirit pleading with him, before Harry banished him, and turned to face him. Cedric had rushed to him and held him tight, memories rushing between the two of them. He didn't know how long they spend in the in-between, being visited by different people and learning about their lives before he had been thrown back here. But he knew what he had to do now, they both did. He placed a kiss on Harry's forehead, relieved to see the scar had faded, so the Horcrux had not been brought back with them, and waited for his other half to awaken.

Harry groaned and rolled over, enjoying the comfort offered to him by the person lying next to him. He knew it was Cedric, he could feel his magic, the connection they shared, settle around him, and he snuggled into the warmth of his mate and let his body relax.

"Here," Cedric said, "you might need this," he handed Harry a pain potion, and Harry downed it quickly then sighed in relief. "Happy Birthday".

"Thanks, love. It felt less like a herd of Hippogriffs ran over me and now only like a couple did the job." He smiled as Cedric chuckled. "Oh, dear Merlin, I'm pubescent again." Harry moaned.

They lay there enjoying their first moment together, both alive, connection and magic wide open. Their bond thrummed excitedly under their skin as they held each other close, and you could almost feel magic herself sigh in contentment as their powers saturated the room.

"Do you feel it?" Cedric asked as he helped Harry dress. He had wanted to help Harry shower but knew it was not proper. Harry had just laughed and replied "typical Hufflepuff." He knew Harry was joking, they had, after all, been very physical in the in-between, but Harry had been of age them, now, he had only been fourteen for a day, and Harry knew Cedric would not be doing anything inappropriate until he reached his majority, again.

"Yes," Harry replied as he slipped on his shirt and Cedric buttoned it for him, his hands were still a little shaky. "The magic is untainted, unblock, completely free." He frowned down at his clothes, he hated Dudley's cast-offs, but it seemed a good thing now since he seemed to have grown a fair bit in his sleep. "I'm taller," he mumbled.

"Yes, you are more filled out too," Cedric replied with a smile, running his hands down Harry's arms to adjust the shirt, well, that was his excuse. He knew by the twinkle in Harry's eyes he wasn't fooling anybody. "It is going to be difficult, keeping my hands to myself, Harry." Harry pulled him in for a chaste kiss, smiling as their lips meet and magic sparked, reestablishing their bond in the real world.

"Don't worry, I'll be good. No shagging until I reach majority, again." Harry said. "We really need to get to Gringotts though, I wonder if we are married here or just betrothed."

"And no making out till you are at least sixteen!" Cedric said smirking, causing Harry to pout.

"Really, I'm a seventeen-year-old stuck in a fourteen-year-old body, and I don't get to kiss you, that really sucks Ced," Harry grumbled.

"You know I love you, but Harry, I am not going to make out with you when you look like a child, it's just creepy."

"Stupid Hufflepuff, fine, we really need to get to Gringotts though, I wonder if we are married here or just betrothed."

"A contract should have been activated, the moment you kissed me. Like it would have last time if people didn't interfere. That's what your parents said."

Lily and James, Merlin he had never been so grateful for two people. They had met him when he had crossed over after Voldemort had killed him. They had been pissed, and it took him a while to realise it was not at him, personally.

Harry opened the window and let Hedwig go, "Go hunt beautiful, go to Potter Manor when you are done," Harry petted her and let her groom him for a minute before watching her soar out the window. Cedric could see the conflicting emotions on his face, and he watched her vanish from sight. "One more thing before we go," Harry said and pulled his invisibility cloak out of his trunk. As he slipped it over his shoulders, he felt the magic build up around him, power, the power he remembered from the in-between, filled his body, mixing with his already ample magic, and wrapped itself tightly around his core, he shuddered, his eyes closing of their own accord as his power reached out for what was his. He could feel the taint on the resurrection stone dissipate and held out his hands.

The stone fell into his left hand, and the elder wand slapped into his right, he could hear the song of the wand as it rejoiced at being with its true master once more. All three items come together, and in a flash of light dove into Harry, causing him to groan and fall to his knees. He reached out for Cedric and realised his mistake too late as their hands connected and Cedric groaned falling to his knees. The light splintered and Harry watch as Cedric absorbed part of the light into himself, connecting them in a much deeper way than being married. The light show dissipated and Harry and Cedric tried to catch their breath.

"What the heck was that?" Cedric asked as he stood, he felt stronger somehow.

"That was me mastering the Deathly Hallows and you coming along for the ride." Cedric frowned at him, but Harry just shrugged his shoulders, "oops," was all he said. Cedric shook his head in exasperation.

"What does this mean for me then?" he asked as he tried not to laugh at Harry's contrite face.

"I guess it means you and I are the Masters of Death?" Harry shrugged again. "I'm not sure, but we will figure it out. The Hallows disappeared, we knew that would happen when we spoke to Death. 'When the Hallows are reunited by the true Master of Death, he will absorb the powers and use them at will.' Remember, I just didn't realise that I could also transfer them to you, he never mentioned that." Harry grumbled.

Cedric tried to follow the instruction of death, and turn himself invisible, and when it worked, he cheered. He then tried to cast a wandless lumos and smiled knowingly at Harry. "Well, this is going to be fun," he said as he pulled Harry into his arms.

"Just try not to summon the dead until we are behind the wards at Potter Manor," Harry said, laughing at Cedric's face. "Let's get to Gringotts, so I can get that old man out of my business and his fingers out of my vaults."

Cedric grinned, "it will be fun recovering all he took and overturning all his little schemes. I wish I could see his face when he realises his wand is gone."

"Cedric!" Harry laughed, "who knew Hufflepuffs could be so vengeful."

"Never cross a Puff, Harry, never cross a Puff." Cedric took hold of Harry and disapparated, leaving the sound of Harry's laughter echoing through the house.

****

The Dursley's were having a terrible day, their good for nothing nephew had disappeared sometime during the night, Vernon's car had refused to start, and now as they were waiting in the driveway to hear the verdict from the auto repair guy, the neighbours were acting strangely. Harsh looks in their direction and whispering behind hands were all taking place and making Petunia very uncomfortable.

"Where's your nephew?" one of the neighbours asked, rather loudly, from across the street. Petunia was going to ignore the rude man when a chorus of the same question came from everyone standing around the street. It was then, she realised they were all focused on her house, in particular.

"He's out," she replied stiffly, before focusing back on her husband and the mechanic, trying desperately to ignore the looks being aimed her way.

It would be a month before Harry would discover that he was listed as a missing person, and the Dursley's were the prime suspects. Life on Privet Drive was horrible, indeed if your last name was Dursley.

*****

Harry and Cedric landed in front of Gringotts, and Harry smiled at the fact he did not face plant. He had never been good at magical travel, but it seemed, this time, he wouldn't have an issue. He wondered if it was because he was undamaged or if it was because he was Master of Death.

"Let's go cause some havoc," Harry said, as he pulled Cedric into the bank. They could feel the eyes of the Goblins on them as they made their way to a teller, and from the corner of his eye, Harry caught one of the little buggers running off. He suspected that soon the bank would be closed and the Director would be ushering them to his office.

Getting even with the Goblins that betrayed him was just the first step, and Cedric could feel Harry's excitement and anger radiate off of him as he spotted Griphook.

:This is going to be fun: Harry hissed causing Cedric to chuckle.

It only took moments for the other customers to be ushered out of the bank, the doors slamming and locking echoed through the now empty space. The Chief Goblin came in surrounded by his guards.

"What is the meaning of this breach?" came Ragnarok's voice.

"I have come to seek revenge against the Goblin nation for its crimes against me, Lord Harry James Potter and my betrothed, Cedric Diggory," Harry stated.

"And who are you wizard to seeks such things," and they both could hear the sneer in his voice as he spoke down to them, sure of his position and power.

Harry and Cedric held hands and let their power show, light flooding the bank, causing the Goblins to fall to their knees. "You have cheated, stolen and withheld from me, Harry Potter, Master of Death, and for that, I should decimate you all," Harry stated and chuckled at the dawning horror echoing on every Goblin's face in the lobby. Cedric squeezed his hand and smiled indulgently at his husband.

Griphook slowly rose into the air, and the rest watched on in horror as he fell to the floor, hitting it as nothing but dust. A small gust of wind lifted the ashes, and they seemed to vanish from sight. "That one and the Potter account manager and team," a group of nine Goblins rose into the air and again hit the floor as dust, then dissipated, "can not be redeemed, but maybe you can do something to alleviate my need to kill the rest of you?"

After that display of power, all the Goblins had lower to the floor their necks on display, expecting judgment, when Harry's words penetrated their minds, and Ragnarok stood, shaking slightly, to face the man, no God, that could bring their destruction. "What would you have of us, My Lord?" he asked, his tone so reverent that Cedric blinked in surprise.

:I didn't think it would be that easy,: he whispered to Harry, who just shrugged.

He turned to the Goblin Chief and rubbed his hands together in glee, "Let's clean up my accounts, take back what is mine and destroy a few lives shall we."

Their time at the bank was rather productive so far, Harry had recovered all the money and items that had been stolen from him, with the help of not only the Goblins but also a very loyal house-elf. "Remind me to get Winky would you, I know she and Dobby were, well, whatever it is that elves do with each other," Cedric laughed at the face Harry pulled.

"You mean they were going to make baby elves?" Cedric sniggered as Harry make another face.

"Yeah that," Harry said, crinkling his nose. They sat in Ragnarok' s office going through the files of all the stuff that had been returned to them. "Bloody hell, I knew Molly and Ron had their sticky little fingers in my trust vault, but look at this Ceds," Harry exclaimed.

"Helga's fluffy knickers, why the hell would they have Lily's portrait when James' was locked away in Dumbledore's vault?"

"Helga's fluffy knickers? Really?" Harry burst out laughing, "I will have to remember that one, or can only Puff's use it?"

"Yeah, yeah, back to the problem at hand, right!"

"Well, we can ask mum when we get the portraits back to the Manor, but I would assume that they kept the portraits apart as some kind of torture." Harry paused and took a deep breath, "which just makes me all the more furious at the old bastard and the red-headed menaces, but mum's portrait was at the Burrow, so it must have been in a hidden room. If that bitch was tormenting my mother with me being so close to her but..." Cedric pulled Harry into a hug to try and calm him down as his magic lashed out around him.

"We will find out all the details from Lily, and then we will take action. I do wonder why they never said anything to us about this, though." Harry just shrugged and reached for more parchment.

"Have my parent's true will released immediately. I want Sirius freed as soon as possible, and I'm going to need one of your ritual rooms so I can get rid of Tom Riddle. Get me as much dirt as you can on every member of the Ministry and Wizengamot, also all Death Eaters marked and unmarked, purchase the Prophet and get the news out, I am going to need a clear path so I can take out the Ministry and burn this world to the ground. Harry turned to Cedric, "how do you think your dad would like to be Minister?"

Ragnarok looked terrified at the smile on Harry's face, "don't worry Goblin, we plan to rebuild it, your place in it, though, will depend on how well you fix all your mistakes." The Goblin shivered at the malice in the young man's voice and vowed to do whatever it took to keep on the right side of Death. He pitied anyone who stood in their path.

Harry and Cedric were shown to the ritual room, where Harry used the ritual Death had taught him, to retrieve lost souls using Cedric as his anchor. Runes were carved carefully around the circle, and Harry added his blood to activate them, :I call to me the shards of Tom Marvolo Riddle, bring me the pieces so I may reunite his soul for judgement.: The power in the room became almost suffocating to the Goblins that stood around the outside of the circle as the pressure built until little pops were heard as pieces appeared inside the space. Harry had not expected the construct of Voldemort, he thought just the soul piece would be pulled from it, but there it was in all its glory, little babymort, Nagini wrapped around it protectively.

"Who dares," was all the thing managed to get out before the magic pulled the shards of the soul together, and was it judged and destroyed. Lady Magic stood before Cedric and Harry as the soul of Lord Voldemort was taken from the world, she moved forward and kissed them both on the forehead, "be blessed my children, and take heart that I shall be your sword in your battle to come," with that she faded from sight.

"Blessed Lady," the Goblins murmured as they watch the scene unfold, dropping to the knees. "May she have mercy," Ragnarok added as he realised the full extent of the trouble they were facing. It was one thing for Death's Master to be angry at them, he would wipe them out quickly, Lady Magic could pull her gift from their very beings, and that would be a slow torture to suffer for any magical being.

The whole ritual took only twenty minutes, much to Cedric and Harry's surprise, and the relics that housed the Horcrux' were left intact, except Nagini, who did not survive the removal. "Send the locket, cup and diadem to my vault, until I decide what to do with them, burn the book and the snake," Harry said, and could see the Goblins desire to claim the items battle against their survival mode, and pinpointed the exact moment their desire for life won out. Fighting against Death and Magic was hard.

They were delighted with the progress they had made, so they headed home to Potter Manor.

"Dobby," Harry called out as he took a seat in the family room, after hanging up the portraits of his parents, he had things to do before he wanted to have that discussion with them.

"What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry?"

"Sneaky little elf you are," Harry said and watched as Dobby seemed to shrink in on himself, "don't worry, I won't free you, even though you snuck a bond on me, and didn't tell me. Do you know how much easier my life would have been if I had known."

"Dobby is sorry, Master Harry..." Harry held up his hand, causing Dobby to stop.

"That fucking asshole," Harry bellowed, as he moved to kneel in front of Dobby, "that whiskered wanker as if I don't have enough reason to want to kill that goat fucker."

"Harry, language," his mother chastised from her portrait.

Harry grimaced, "sorry, mum, but that waste of human space has spelled Dobby." Harry waved his hands over the elf and could see the moment the spells were removed as Dobby dropped to his knees and panted as the pressure built and released.

"Dobby feels much better now, Master Harry."

"I'm sure you do, now that all those curses have been lifted," he smirked at Dobby, "so how do you feel about getting some revenge?"

Dobby rubbed his hands together with glee, "Dobby likes revenge Master Harry, can we be adding mean old Master to that list?"

"Of course Dobby, Lucius Malfoy has it coming after all. Do you want to deal with him personally?"

"Dobby has the best Master in the whole world," the little elf said gleefully as he hugged Harry.

"Just one more thing, to keep you up to date," Harry said as he placed his hands onto Dobby's head, causing the elf to sway as memories flooded his mind. When they finally ended, Dobby scowled up at Harry, his eyes gleaming.

"I see Master Harry, I see very well," he muttered darkly before he bounced back and added, "when we be getting my Winky back?"

Harry laughed and patted Dobby on the shoulder, "after the World Cup of course, and won't Crouch be surprised when I bring his son to the attention of everyone after he has freed your Winky of course."

"Dobby can you get us some tea, please," Cedric asked the elf as he settled into the chair by the fire, Harry sitting on the chair next to his.

"Yes Master Ceddy," Dobby said and popped away. The wards pinged at that moment, and Harry felt Dumbledore bounce off of them.

"You really should change the wards from defensive to war wards," Harry's dad said from his portrait, snuggled up to Lily, "after everything Dumbledork has done, it would be nice to see him lose a limb."

"Who knew your dad was so bloodthirsty, Harry," Cedric said, laughing.

"You would be bloodthirsty to if he had kept you from your son and wife," James grunted.

"Yes, about that?" Harry asked, "why did he separate you and give mum to Molly of all people?"

"He thought it would be funny to keep us apart, but he didn't give me to Molly until you first started to go to the Burrow." Lily scowled before continuing, "that bitch, thought it was funny to taunt me about you being so close and thinking of her as a mother when she was potioning you and planned to kill you for your money, the money we had left you," she motioned between James and herself.

Cedric reached over and grabbed Harry's hand as he felt the magic build, "you thought it was something like that, and we will make her pay, we will make them all pay."

"Yes they will but until then," Harry paused, and the room seemed to still for a second before Lily and James Potter were standing in front of them, in all the ghostly glory, much to the surprise of their paintings.

"Baby," Lily said and rushed forward to embrace her son, and Cedric in turn, swapping out with her husband. The joys of being the Master of Death was to not cause the souls any pain and to be able to touch them. Harry would have been beside himself if it wasn't for the fact he had spent plenty of time with his parents in the in-between.

"Update your portraits mum and dad," Harry said as he released his father. His parents walked over to their frames and pressed their hands into the crystal in the left-hand corner, a glow encase the frame, causing it to sizzle slightly before the spirits were sucked into the crystal as it pulsed.

"Well, that was unexpected," James said as he ran his hand down his face.

"Quite," Lily added as she tried to adjust to being a painting, "but imagine just what we can achieve now that we are here and able to walk into any painting, anywhere. I think I am going to pay a visit to Severus," Lily said

"Hrmm, I think Minerva needs a visit," James added, before turning to Harry, "get Remus and Sirius, bring them here and fix any spells they have on them, we shall return shortly, and thank you, son." With that, James and Lily shared a kiss before leaving their frame.

"Helga help them," Cedric said as he laughed, "I wouldn't like to be Snape right now, and I'm not sure how things with McGonagall will go either."

"I guess we will figure out how they became portraits later since they seemed so eager to get revenge rather than find out why they were sucked into a painting. I wonder if I can get them out of there?"

"I'm sure you can. I would be more interested to see how Snape reacts."

"Where the hell is Remus and Sirius. I remember Sirius saying something about an Island, but I have no idea where Remus... stupid, Dobby?"

"What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry."

"Can you find Sirius Black and Remus Lupin?"

Dobby still for a second and then nodded, "yes, I be finding them."

"Good, get them and bring them here, please."

Dobby popped out and returned a few minutes later with Sirius Black, followed by Remus Lupin a few minutes after that.

"Pup? What's going on?"

"It's a long story but first," Harry waved his hand over Sirius while Cedric did the same for Remus, and both men shook their heads at the amount of damage done to the two of them. "I never thought being the Master of Death would be such a relief, it would have taken years to fix this shite," he murmured as Cedric, and he set about fixing the damage done to the two men. Dobby popped them up to bed, as they had passed out during the healing, they would probably wake in an hour or two.

Harry and Cedric were looking over some initial reports from the Goblins when his very pleased looking parents reentered their frames. "By the looks on your faces, things went well?"

"I think Severus may have had a heart attack," Lily said as she sat on the sofa in the portrait.

"He's still alive, though, shame that," James said, earning a smack from his wife.

"Now James, we don't want him expiring anytime soon, I need to make him suffer like he made my baby suffer."

James shuddered and looked at Harry, "I almost pity the man."

"Did he have anything to say for himself?" Cedric asked.

"He wasn't really capable of speech, and when it seemed he had regained the ability, I was rather busy berating him rather than letting him talk," Lily said as she smiled at them, "I have plans to visit him as often as possible at the most inopportune times." Harry laughed at the innocent look on his mother's face.

"What did Minerva have to say for herself?" Harry asked.

"Not a lot, she didn't seem to be able to see or hear me, it was weird," James said.

"Considering what I found on Sirius and Remus when I had them brought here, I wouldn't be surprised if she was just as spell damaged. The Hogwarts claiming should fix that though." Cedric smirked at the look on Harry's face.

"When are you going to do that?" Lily asked at the same time as James asked, "where are Sirius and Remus?"

"Sirius and Remus are upstairs recovering, they should be up and about soon, as for Hogwarts, whenever I get to it," Harry shrugged.

"Well, while you are playing around here, would you do your mother a favour?" Lily asked, a devious smile on her lips.

"Sure, anything," Harry said.

"Can you go and burn down the Burrow?"

"Mum!" Harry laughed, and it took a moment to calm himself, Cedric wasn't doing much better, "what about the innocent Weasleys?"

"Is there such a thing?" Lily laughed, "Bill and Charlie are out of the house, and Arthur would be at the Ministry."

"I bet their clock is pointing at Mortal Danger right now and they have no idea why," Harry said, "maybe we should consistently plan their demise for a while, you know psychological torture." That cause laughter all around and Lily agree, just as long as Molly and the other guilty Weasleys were punished eventually.


End file.
